


Heat

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Marcus and Neroon indulge in angst free sex in the sauna.





	Heat

Heat.

 

"Bloody hell, Neroon! Where are you taking me? I've got reports to write and..." Marcus shook his head, his hair dancing on his shoulders. A few minutes ago, Neroon had suddenly appeared in their quarters. The Minbari had laughed wickedly, licked his lips and had grabbed Marcus’ wrist, dragging him into the corridor.

 

"If you'd do your paperwork, I wouldn't be stuck with it. Neroon, wait! The report that Delenn requested can't wait and we have to contact Varenn, the leader of the Worker Caste and..."

 

"You talk too much," Neroon growled softly and pushed his life mate against the wall. "I want you... All day long I have been thinking about you. I cannot concentrate on the negotiations and..." Giving in to the need to touch Marcus, he let his hands roam his lover's body, seeking entrance to the tunic and one hand slipped beneath it.

 

"Neroon, not here! What if the crew sees us?" Marcus struggled playfully. Neroon always honored his requests and he enjoyed having such power over the Minbari. He moaned softly as Neroon's fingers tore off the top buttons of his tunic. "Bugger, you're a horny little bastard."

 

"You knew that when we got married, Marcus... I am addicted to you..." Neroon found an already erect nipple and rolled it between his fingertips. "I want you, now..."

 

Marcus grinned. It was time to take control if he didn't want the crew watching Neroon ravishing him. When Neroon had started courting him he had quickly learned that the Minbari loved to touch him, feel him, even smell him. "Let's go this way... the sauna is close. We'll be alone there."

 

"And we will be naked," Neroon growled possessively. "You have no idea how much I need you..." Neroon acted at once and grabbed Marcus, pulling him down the corridor.

 

"Neroon! Slow down!" Hair flying, Marcus was trying hard not to stumble over his own two feet. "Do you have some sort of lubricant?" Neroon's face contorted. "You forgot it!" Marcus laughed, amused.

 

"We will find something we can use," Neroon said determinedly. "Now stop stalling!"

 

Luckily, they reached the sauna and Neroon quickly pushed Marcus inside. He closed the door, locked it and then turned to face his life mate. "Need you, need to be inside you..."

 

Marcus started removing his tunic, but Neroon's hands interfered, trying to strip him as quickly as possible. Seeing Neroon succumb to passion and lust made him hard as well. "I love it when you're horny," he whispered, approvingly. Neroon had managed to remove his tunic and turtleneck and now the strong hands were moving down to unzip his trousers. He let Neroon, knowing stopping the Minbari would only delay their lovemaking. Huh, lovemaking... it's going to be quick and hard... bloody hell, I'm already hard!

 

Neroon growled, removing Marcus' trousers and underwear. "Mine, mine forever..."

 

"Uhm, Neroon? You're still wearing clothes." Marcus panted softly. The warm air made him feel hot... heat was building between them. Sitting down on some towels that covered the warm tiles, he waited for Neroon to join him. "Strip for me?" he said teasingly.

 

"Not this time..." Neroon quickly removed his uniform and sighed relieved when his cock bounced free. "You may choose the position."

 

"How kind of you," Marcus teased. He licked his lips, seeing Neroon's muscular body. "Let me think it over..." Tapping his fingertips against the wall, he appeared lost in thought. It was driving Neroon insane and it was only a matter of time before Neroon would take control. He lay down, resting on his left elbow and cocked his head. "You like doing me when I'm face down..."

 

Neroon eagerly nodded his head. Unable to resist, he began pumping himself.

 

Marcus groaned, seeing Neroon touch himself. "Come here, Neroon." He lay back and spread his legs, showing Neroon what position he wanted him in. "I'm yours, you know that...don't you?"

 

"I need to be inside you, Marcus... You have no idea what you do to me..." Neroon kneeled between his lover's legs and his eyes scanned the agile body. "But not yet..."

 

Marcus quivered and his cock jumped to attention. 'But not yet' meant that Neroon had other plans before taking him. "What? What do you want to do to me?"

 

"Taste you..." Neroon's hands caressed his lover's thighs, stroked the perineum and massaged his lover's heavy balls. "Exquisite..." Leaning in closer, he licked his lips in anticipation and then flickered his tongue over Marcus' abdomen, briefly tickling his lover's belly button.

 

"Cut it out, Neroon," Marcus chided him, trying not to giggle. Neroon loved to tease him. "Two can play this game, so you'd better behave!"

 

"Yessss," Neroon purred. Marcus squirmed beneath him as his tongue lapped at the already slippery head of his lover's cock. "Need to taste you..."

 

Marcus threw back his head and bit his lip, knowing Neroon wouldn't let him come until the Minbari was inside him. "Neroon, please..." Wickedly, he decided to play dirty. He knew what turned Neroon on, what drove the Minbari over the edge. It had surprised the hell out of him to learn that Neroon loved to talk dirty. Maybe he should use that to his advantage. "Neroon...?"

 

Neroon released his lover's cock long enough to purr a yes. Looking into Marcus' eyes, he saw the mischief there and his cock grew even harder. "What?"

 

"You want me... I want you... do me, Neroon. Fuck me, fuck me hard. Bury yourself inside of me and make me come, make me scream your name..."

 

"Marcussssss," Neroon purred. "You are doing this on purpose..." His lover understood his needs, accepted them and encouraged him to act on them. "Now?"

 

"Yes." Marcus grabbed a small bottle of aromatic oil that was standing in the corner of the room, close to his head. "Here, use this..."

 

Neroon didn't waste any time and coated his throbbing erection with the oil. "Say it, you know what I want to hear..." He curled his fingers around his cock and guided Marcus' legs over his shoulders. "By Valen... you are beautiful..." Positioning himself at his lover's entrance, he sought out Marcus' eyes. "Yes?"

 

Marcus was strangely touched that Neroon still asked for permission to enter him. It was Minbari custom to wait for permission but as he was human and not Minbari it didn't apply to their situation. "Yes, Neroon, take me, fuck me, make me scream your name... can you do that?"

 

"Oh yes." In spite of his arousal Neroon slowed down and gently eased inside. He would never willingly hurt his life mate. "Oh, Marcus... yes, yes!" The last word turned into a roar as he buried himself to his balls in his lover.

 

Marcus licked his lips invitingly and Neroon took the hint. Leaning in closer, he claimed his lover's lips in a brutal kiss. Marcus squirmed beneath him and the younger man eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist. Neroon lowered himself, knowing his life mate loved feeling his body weight pressing him down.

 

Marcus bit the skin beneath Neroon's collarbone, drawing blood. The Minbari wrapped his arms around him and they were as close as possible. Skin against skin.

 

"Close your eyes... moan, yelp..." Neroon thrust slowly, aiming for his lover's prostate with each stroke. Sliding in and out of the hot passage, he claimed Marcus' lips, possessing his lover's mouth completely. Soon, Marcus would start making tiny noises and...

 

"Oh, yes... oh, yes... harder, yes, yes, yes!" Marcus surrendered to his lover, letting Neroon set their rhythm and he rocked helplessly in his lover's arm. Neroon's cock massaged his prostate, sending waves of ecstasy through his body. "I won't last long... oh, Neroon... lemme look at you..."

 

"Yes, beloved, look at me. I want you to know it is I who is driving you insane, who is..." Neroon hesitated briefly, still getting used to talking dirty. "Who is fucking you..."

 

Hearing the words drove Marcus over the edge. His cock, trapped between their bodies, shot its load and he arched his back, taking in Neroon as deeply as he could. "My God... I love you so much," he whispered, wiping a pearl of sweat from Neroon's face.

 

Neroon was still hard and he considered pulling out and letting Marcus' talented mouth finish the job, but...

 

"No, stay inside..." Marcus moved beneath Neroon until his hands rested on the Minbari's ass. Rubbing circles, they moved closer to his lover's cleft. Neroon's thrusts grew erratic and Marcus massaged the outer ring of muscle, prepared to push inside when Neroon gave him the signal. It would drive Neroon insane and make him come.

 

"Now, Marcus, now!" Neroon growled the words. Marcus' finger pushed inside and Neroon loosed his orgasm. He tensed, dropped onto Marcus and panted harshly as his climax swept through him. "By Valen... Marcus... You're mine."

 

Marcus removed his finger, grinned and kissed his lover. "And you're my personal, horny Minbari... Don't ever change, Neroon..."

 

Neroon growled his approval and rolled them onto their sides so Marcus wasn't carrying his weight any more. "I thank Valen that I found you... you complete me, Marcus..."

 

Marcus playfully nibbled at Neroon's throat, hoping Neroon was up for another round of loving. His hand moved down to check and... "Yes, you're hard again..."

 

Neroon sighed dramatically. "You are insatiable..."

 

"And so are you!"

 

 

The end!


End file.
